


Aphrodisiac Candy

by KieiJei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: Mammon gives MC/Victoria some candies only for her to get extremely aroused. This gets the attention of the Avatar of Lust himself.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Aphrodisiac Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NordicQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicQueen/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NordicQueen

**"Aphrodisiac Candy" Oneshot for NordicQueen's Birthday**   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It is another normal day at the House of Lamination for Victoria. She stretches, having completed her RAD homework. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door.

"Yoo Victoria, don't leave THE Mammon here waiting!" Mammon said impatiently at the door.

Victoria opens the door to find Mammon standing there with a box in his hand. She sweeps her bleach blonde hair out of her face as she looks up at the demon, "Hey Mammon, come on in." She says walking over and sitting on the bed.

Mammon comes it, closing the door behind him. He paced a few seconds, trying to remember what he rehearsed to say on the way over. "So I uh got sum mystery box for super cheap ya know… tryna get the super rare stuff ya see. But I got these worthless candies instead…"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of candy. She couldn't help thinking Mammon was cute, trying to come up with an excuse to give her candy.

"So I uh…here! THE great Mammon is givin' you somthin', so be GRATEFUL!" He said blushing softly as he gave you the candy and promptly left.

Victoria giggled looking at the candies, "Thanks Mammon." She managed to say before he closed the door behind him.

Victoria popped a few of the candies in her mouth, laying back on her bed. She starts scrolling through her Devilgram feed until she realizes she already ate the entire box of candy. 

After throwing the box away, Victoria begins to walk the halls. She is feeling extremely horny and didn't know why. It wasn't long until a certain demon follows her scent.

Asmo opens his door feeling the lust dripping off Victoria. He sees her in the lingerie he bought her, when she first arrived. He stares at her with his mouth watering. He wants to so badly to take off her clothes, ever so slowly. His eyes glow pink as he stops her. 'Mmmnn, you smell especially tasty right now my kitten. Do you want Asmo to take care if that for you?" He purred

Victoria put her hand up, "No thanks…" When Asmo pouted she continued. "Great sex is just a myth. None of my previous boyfriends have ever managed to please me…"

Asmo pressed her against the wall, "You wouldn't be insinuating that I am like those pathetic little tadpoles, now would you?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You haven't felt true pleasure until you've been with me."

Victoria felt weak in the knees with his body pressed against hers, and with his breath tickling her ear. "Prove me wrong…"

Asmo smiled, hearing all he needed. He kissed her passionately before picking her up and carrying her into his room. He started stripping her clothes off slowly as he got her into the bed.

Victoria moaned as Asmo nibbled on her neck softly, before kissing up to her ear. He continued down her collarbone, back up to her neck and back to her ears. Then he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

While distracted Asmo put restraints on her arms. He kissed her one more time before whispering in her ear again. "I'm going to make you cum so much, you'll be begging me to stick my big cock into your little human pussy." He said before sucking on her ear. He slipped a plush blindfold over her eyes as he admired her body.

Victoria was already feeling her arousal pooling in between her legs at Asmo's dirty talk. With the blindfold on, she had no clue what to expect. She felt Asmo's hands exploring her body as he gaged her reactions.

Asmo trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. He would stop every so often to lick, suck and nibble. He made it to her breasts massaging and pinching one while sucking, licking and nibbling the other breast. Once they were nice and hard, he began to titty fuck them. It felt too good, so he had to stop before he lost control. He then kissed down to her naval and stopped, enjoying the whines begging him to go lower.

Victoria was feeling good, but she was craving him to touch her now soaking wet pussy. She felt him suck and nibble along her bikini line. Victoria moaned, trying to grind into him to release some tension. This earned her a giggle from Asmo.

Asmo spread Victoria's legs open wide and admired the view, "So lovely." He said licking his lips. He got close enough that she could feel his hot breath and then went to her thigh. He loved hearing her whine. He kissed and softly bit into her inner thighs. Licking and kissing up and down each thigh only stopping right before he got to her sweet spot.

Victoria could barely stand it anymore, "Asmo… Asmooooo…. please…" she said trying to get him closer. She felt something softly slap against her, "What was that… it kinda tickled…"

Asmo smirked, "Looks like my secret is out. That was my wing…. Oooo did someone just get even more wet thinking about me in my demon form?" He removed the blindfold after kissing her hard. 

Victoria gazed into Asmo's sexy eyes, as her green eyes glowed softly. "I love your demon form." She said biting her lip.

Asmo voice was full of his own lust as he looked her directly in the eyes, "I'm going to devour your little pussy until you beg for my dick inside you." He said licking his lips. He went back down, making sure to position himself so he didn't stab her with his horns. He started out with slow wide licks and deep sensual kisses. It felt like he was making love to her core. 

Victoria was losing herself to the pleasure. Every sensation filled her with euphoria. Victoria arched her back as she had her first orgasm.

Asmo french kissed her entrance as he licked up her flavor. He then massaged her thighs as his thumbs spread her open. His tongue was doing circles around her folds, taking turns as he would switch to sucking her clit.

Victoria's breathing was irregular and her moans longer and drawn out. Her body was starting to beg for a reprieve. Tears formed in her eyes as she couldn't explain how much her body was aching, needing a release. "Mmmnnn Asmo… Asmo I want more!"

Asmo finally slipped two fingers in slowly as he continued his assault on her core. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold back. He curled his fingers until he found her G-spot.

Victoria moaned loudly feeling the pleasure building. She pulled against her restraints wanting to touch Asmo's hair, grinding him against her face as he ate her pussy. She cummed so hard, her body trembled with ecstasy. She still wanted more. "Ahh ASMO FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW!"

Asmo was happy to oblige. He removed her restraints as he removed the rest of his clothes. He teased her clit with his massive dick before sliding it into her. "Mmmnn you're so tight Victoria. How does it feel to have me inside you?" He purred. Once he knew she had adjusted to his size, he went at a relentless speed. He had been doing his best to hold back, but he was at his limit now. 

Victoria was digging her nails into his back as he pounded into her. Her moans filled the air as he filled every inch of her. She loved how he knew just how to get friction on her core as he thrusted deeper. 

Asmo watched for all the clues and managed to orgasm at the same time as her. "I hope you know, we are far from done." He giggled. He fucked her in every position he knew. He made sure to make her orgasm before changing positions. 

Victoria woke up in the morning cuddled up with Asmo. She kissed him softly, "Thank you for proving me wrong. I had a lot of fun."

Asmo caressed her face, "Anytime my dear. Anytime." He said softly. 

Lucifer saw Victoria leave Asmo's room and confronted her, "So what possessed you to go at it with Asmodeus?"

Victoria turned bright red, "Well Mammon gave me some candy…"

Lucifer put his hand on his head, "Where is the box?"

Victoria took Lucifer to her room and retrieved the box, handing it to him. "Just some candy he got for cheap."

Lucifer read the box, "Aphrodisiac Candies. One piece will give you pleasure all night." He noticed the box was empty and looked shocked, "You ate the entire BOX?!" He sighed, "Well that explains things…"

Just then Mammon just barged in Victoria's room, "So were those candies any gooo- ahh!" He jumped seeing Lucifer.

Lucifer's demonic aura rose, "Maaamoon!"

Mammon jumped, "Eeeekk!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
